The present invention relates to a fuse assembly, and more particularly to a safety protective fuse assembly which includes multiple fuse elements for use more than once as a safe electrical connection.
There are various types and shapes of fuse assemblies for electric circuits available in the markets, such as a fuse strip, fuse wire, fuse card, fuse tube, etc., each of which may be employed depending on the actual need in the mounting thereof. Such fuse assemblies, no matter what configuration they may have, they all have a fuse element with particular voltage (V), wattage (W), and amperage (A) included therein to provide the basic protection for a safe electrical connection. FIG. 1 illustrates one example of such conventional fuse assemblies. Most of the conventional fuse assemblies are structured with one single fuse element, which, upon blowout, must be replaced with a new one immediately. Since most people might have little knowledge about the type and the way of replacement of the fuse element they are using, or, even if they know how to change the blown out fuse, they might not know the required particular specifications (voltage, wattage, amperage, etc.) of the fuse element. Furthermore, since the particular fuse element with the required specifications might not be easily or conveniently available, even if the user knows both the specifications and the replacement of the blown out fuse element, he or she might have to find the new fuse element at the price of valuable time and efforts the cost of which is absolutely much higher than the cost of the fuse element itself. Alternatively, the user might decide to find a professional electrician to do the replacement to hopefully reduce the possible costs, time, and efforts for such replacement by the user himself/herself. Either way of the above mentioned for the replacement of a blown out fuse assembly for the purpose of safe electrical connection has, nevertheless, become a burden of the consumer and accordingly a defect of the fuse assembly which reduces the effectiveness and value thereof.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a fuse assembly which eliminates the drawbacks and problems of the conventional fuse assemblies particularly found in the replacement thereof.